Queen Serenity
Queen Serenity was the ruler of the Moon Kingdom during the time of the Silver Millennium, as is the mother of Princess Serenity. Profile Though Queen Serenity died from using the Ginzuisho too heavily, when Princess Serenity was resurrected apart of her spirit was resurrected along with her. Serenity has watched over her daughter her entire life, from the moment she was born until the moment she was forced to face Metallia. Appearance Queen Serenity is slender with fair skin and bright silver eyes. She has long silvery-white hair done up in odangos. She wears a white dress with a bow on the top, adorned with a gold crescent brooch. She has a golden-colored crescent moon on her forehead, which is the mark of the Silver Millennium itself and the royal family's symbol. Biography The Dark Lords Strike Back Queen Serenity appeared before Ranma after he used the Hiryu Korin Dan to devastate the Dark Kingdom army. Seeing him suffering the mental after effects of killing countless youma in one single outpouring of destructive force. She comforted him both because he needed it and because she also didn’t want to be alone. Ranma was initially startled by her presence and after apologizing she introduced herself as well as expressing her surprise that a Dark Lord was aiding her daughter. There conversation was interrupted by Metallia awakening much to Ranma’s shock as he though they won. Serenity informed while they had beaten the Dark Kingdom to save the planet there remained one more task to complete. As Ranma fought to keep his balance Serenity remained unperturbed explaining the final confrontation needed to be done between the heir of the Moon Kingdom and Metallia. Ranma had heard Cologne and the others discuss Metallia's power before. He had heard it many times, in fact. He had heard their descriptions of what the demoness could do. What she had done. However before he sensed Metallia's full presence manifest, it had been nothing but words. He heard a voice screaming, as though from a great distance. It took him several seconds to recognize the voice as his own. Though Serenity was impressed by Ranma’s resilience in being able to remain in Metallia's presence she apologized for having to leave him as she needed to see the final battle. Ranma remembering what she said to him shortly after appearing asked if he could go as well. With a single, grateful nod she reached out her hand and when Ranma took it she teleported them to Super Beryl. Looking at the huge figure towering over the surrounding landscape Ranma took a deep breath and asked how they were going to stop her. Only to informed that they couldn’t it was up to Sailor Moon. Ranma could hear the great sadness in her voice when told that doing so would kill her. Ranma refused to except that and upon seeing Usagi become Princess Serenity he broke into a run, darting past the surprised ghost as he sprinted towards them. not knowing what he was going to do but knowing that he had to do something. However he couldn’t break though the power they unleashed in their fight. all he could do was watch. He saw the tide of the attle change when the spirits of the Senshi returned to help Princess Serenity destroy Metaria and Beryl once and for all. Ranma raced towards Sailor Moon hoping that her final attack which was still expanding didn’t kill her. just as he reached the solid wall of magic Queen Serenity swooped in behind him, and laid a spectral hand on his back. Ranma felt a sudden warmth flow through his entire body, and the next instant he hit the spell head-on, running through it with only slight resistance. The Dark Lords Ascendant Queen Serenity appeared in Usagi’s subconscious; unfortunately it wasn’t because she had something to tell her or a new power to give her, she didn’t so to the world of the living but Usagi herself was dying. Despite this Usagi refused to give up and asked her mother to show her how she appeared before the others last time. Serenity showed her daughter how to concentrate on her link to the Silver Crystal, and was right there waiting for her when she returned. When Usagi felt Unit Zero being tortured she decided to appear before her again. Serenity was against since she still needed to conserve her strength, but Usagi felt that it was necessary. When Usagi was hurled violently back into the realm Serenity rushed to her side and cradled the fallen girl's head in her lap. She attempted to explain what happened but her mother just told her to rest. The damage Usagi took from Unit Zero shattering of her astral projection was severe. While the recovery was slow the constant influx of magical power from Tuxedo Kamen and Chibiusa had helped turn the tide. Queen Serenity not wanting her to go through that a second time asked if she’d planned on visiting her clone again. The fear Zero showed in her presence made Usagi realize that it was a bad idea so was attempting to wake up her real body. Despite Usagi’s protest Serenity gave all that she had left to help her. Category:Characters Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima